


You're Beautiful, Brother

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band), Park Yoohwan - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Do I really need to summarize this? Yoochun and Yoohwan have sex.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Park Yoohwan
Kudos: 1





	You're Beautiful, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Yoohwan?”

Yoohwan hastily shut his laptop and wiped his eyes as he spun around in his desk chair.

“Yoohwan?” his hyung said again, worry in his voice as he came into the room. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re such a liar, dongsaeng.”

Yoochun didn’t press but kneeled in front of his brother and hugged him.

Yoohwan stayed stiff in the embrace, chest jerking as his breath hitched, trying to control his tears.

_ugly, deformed, no comparison, mean, rude, a shadow of his brother’s looks_

He was too busy wallowing in shame to realize that Yoochun had reached behind him and opened his laptop.

“Dongsaeng,” Yoochun said in admonishment. He readjusted them.

Yoohwan tried to cover the computer screen, but Yoochun held his wrists.

“What have I told you about doing this, huh?”

“I … I just … I was looking up stuff about you,” Yoohwan stammered, and then blushed.

“Why look it up when you can see me and ask me?”

Yoohwan didn’t reply, and buried his face in his hyung’s shoulder.

“Ah, dongsaeng, what is this? You are not ugly and you’re not just a shadow of me.” Yoochun closed the web page, and then pulled back enough to look at his brother. Yoochun ran the pad of his thumbs over Yoohwan’s cheeks. Yoohwan couldn’t meet his eyes, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“You’re beautiful, don’t ever forget that.”

“You’re biased.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Maybe. But does it matter what they think, those faceless names? Do their opinions matter when I’m the one right in front of you?”

Yoohwan shook his head even as the first tear fell. They shouldn’t matter, but it hurt so much.

Soft lips kissed the tear away.

A pained, surprised noise tore from Yoohwan’s throat. The lips turned to the soft brush of a tongue, up his cheek to the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t cry, Hwannie,” Yoochun whispered and kissed the corner of his eye.

Yoohwan gasped and lurched forward, hands clutching into Yoochun’s t-shirt. His brother was the beautiful one, the talented one, the one that everyone swooned over. The eldest, the one their parents were proud of. And he was just a shadow, just a figment of Yoochun. _Oh, who is that? That’s his younger brother. Yoo-something. I can’t remember. Oh, well. Ooh, Yoochun is so hot._

Yoohwan lost himself in tears. Yoochun held him tightly, whispering words of beauty and love and support at him. When Yoohwan finally calmed down, he was pressed against his brother’s shoulder, shirt wet with tears.

“I love you,” Yoochun whispered. “Nothing else should matter.”

“I know. It … it doesn’t.”

“Do you begrudge me my life?”

“Of course not,” Yoohwan said adamantly and pulled away from him a bit. “I’m proud of you. You work hard. I … I admire everything about you, hyung.”

“Everything?” Yoochun asked with a smirk.

Yoohwan’s blush deepened and he looked away again.

“You’re beautiful, dongsaeng.” His hands and fingers traced up and down Yoohwan’s cheeks again.

When lips brushed against his, Yoohwan jerked back in surprise, wide eyes finally meeting Yoochun’s amused stare.

“What?” Yoochun said, all innocent, even though his hands had moved to the back of Yoohwan’s neck, fingers twisting and tangling in his long hair.

“Will you let me show you how beautiful you are?”

Yoohwan swallowed. “That’s … hyung, I—”

“It’s only wrong if someone finds out, Hwannie,” Yoochun said, leaning forward so their lips brushed again. “Is anyone going to find out?”

“N-n-no.”

Yoochun smiled. Yoohwan’s eyes were wide as Yoochun kissed him, eyes shut, pressing just their lips together. His hands still clenched in Yoochun’s shirt. Yoochun’s eyes opened, amused, and a smile curled against his lips, before pulling back. Yoohwan took a deep breath, unaware that he hadn’t been breathing.

“I know I don’t have to teach you how to kiss properly,” Yoochun said.

Yoohwan tried to look away, but Yoochun caught his chin in his fingers.

“Let’s try this again. Shut your damn eyes.”

Yoohwan scoffed, but did as he was told. His breathing was short, compared to the calm puffs hitting his lip from his brother. He whimpered when Yoochun kissed him again, but with his eyes shut, it was easier to follow the press of lips, shame and embarrassment dropped as the kiss extended into long minutes. He moaned when Yoochun swiped his tongue along his lower lip. He opened his mouth panting, and Yoochun lapped at his upper lip.

“If you tear my shirt, I’m going to be pissed,” Yoochun said.

Yoohwan hastily let go. Yoochun chuckled.

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Yoochun said. He released his hold on Yoohwan’s neck, and then with his arms crossed, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. “There. Now you can clutch at me and dig your nails into me all you want.”

Yoohwan’s breath left him again, and he balled his hands into fists, the temptation to touch his brother’s skin too strong. Yoochun lightly lifted his arms by his wrists. He pressed Yoohwan’s knuckles against his chest.

Yoohwan shut his eyes tightly. He’d been with girls before, no problem with that considering who his brother was, but never a man, and fuck, never his fucking brother.

“Hyung,” he whimpered.

“What’s wrong, dongsaeng?”

“I—I … why?”

Yoochun chuckled. “You’re beautiful, remember? You’ve always been beautiful.” Yoochun kept the light grip on his wrists and leaned forward again, kissing, faster, more dominate. Yoohwan let him, tried to follow along through the pounding in his head. He had no idea when his fingers spread and he gripped his brother’s chest.

Yoochun hummed in appreciation and this time, when his tongue touched Yoohwan’s lip, Yoohwan opened his mouth, kissing back with desperation.

Yoochun stood up, keeping their lips together and fingers wrapped around wrists. He drew Yoohwan up, and then took only a few steps to Yoohwan’s bed.

“H-hyung,” Yoohwan said once their lips were apart and he realized his brother was climbing into his bed with no intentions of sleeping.

Yoochun smiled and held out his hand. “Come on.”

Yoohwan, used to doing as his hyung said, held out his own hand and let Yoochun pull him to the bed. Their lips met again. Yoochun yanked his arm, and Yoohwan fell forward in surprise, landing with his body flush against his brother’s. A hardness pressed against his side made him blush and he tried to pull away, but Yoochun kept him in place by a hand on his hip and teeth digging into his lower lip.

He licked at the lip in apology and Yoohwan relaxed. Well, his body was still shaking like a leaf, but he wasn’t about to stop.

Yoochun rolled them over and Yoohwan found his back against the softness of his mattress, a direct contrast to the firm body pressed along him. Yoochun shifted his hips, groaning as he ground his erection against Yoohwan’s body.

This time when Yoohwan broke away with a hiss, Yoochun let him go. He kissed his way down Yoohwan’s neck.

“I’m not going to force this on you, dongsaeng,” Yoochun whispered, “so now would be a good time to tell me to stop if you don’t want this.”

“W-w-why?” Yoohwan said again. “You’re …”

Yoochun smiled, lips curling against Yoohwan’s neck.

Again, Yoohwan had lost track of his hands, and hadn’t realized he wrapped them around Yoochun’s bare waist.

“Why not?” Yoochun asked, and then immediately added, “Don’t use the brother excuse, because that’s sort of a given on why this whole thing is completely wrong and forbidden. But, bro,” he switched to English, “that’s what makes it so fucking good.”

Yoohwan felt his cheeks color again, and he turned his head away from Yoochun, unknowingly giving him better access to his neck. Yoochun took a single finger and stretched the neck of Yoohwan’s t-shirt so he could suck and bite on his collar bone. The t-shirt ripped.

“Oops,” Yoochun said.

“Buy me another one,” Yoohwan said, voice soft without the usual banter when he told Yoochun to buy him something.

“Ten more,” Yoochun replied and pulled on it again until it ripped enough that he could kiss Yoohwan’s shoulder. “I’m not doing anything else to you until you give me the okay. I’m sure this is freaking you out a bit, but I’m not going to force you. I’ve been jerking off to thoughts of you for years, little brother, I’m surprised I managed to keep myself under control this long.”

“Why, hyung?” Yoohwan suddenly demanded and pulled out from underneath him. Yoochun let him, and he moved over to the wall.

Yoochun propped up on his elbow, smiling widely. “I told you. You’re beautiful. I’ve been watching you grow up and every year, I want you more and more.”

“But … but you can have anyone you want,” Yoohwan said, unsure.

“I want you.”

They stared at each other for a few long minutes, and then Yoochun smiled. He leaned forward, and Yoohwan flinched.

Yoochun frowned, and then kissed his cheek. “You think about it, little brother. Next time I see you, today, tomorrow, whenever you decide to emerge from your room, just say yes or no, okay?” With one last soft peck on the lips, Yoochun rolled away and off the bed.

Yoohwan didn’t move until Yoochun shut the bedroom door behind him.

He flopped on his bed with an aggravated growl and stared at the ceiling. His brother. His … hyung … his brother. It was hard to get more than that bit to run through his mind. The worst part was that he liked it when Yoochun kissed him. The skin on his shoulder still tingled, his lips felt empty without Yoochun’s there. He groaned and buried his face into a pillow, rolling onto his stomach. Is this … is this how Yoochun would want him? On his stomach, face hidden? Or would Yoochun want to look at him, lean over him and kiss him?

Yoohwan could almost feel the heat of his brother’s skin on his body. Pleasure, need, lust flew through his body, and a need more than any woman could make him feel, filled him, hardened his cock.

His breath shorted and he had to pull away from the pillow to get some much needed oxygen.

His fingertips touched his collar bone where Yoochun had kissed him. Remembering the feather-light touches of lips had him shivering all over again. He admired his brother; he looked up to him; and yes, he was attractive. Eight hundred thousand Cassiopeias couldn’t be wrong about that.

And as Yoohwan thought about it, Yoochun had been touching him more, lying on the couch with him more, sitting in his lap more, even kissing his cheek more.

Since the lawsuit, he’d seen more of brother than he thought he’d ever get to. It was nice, and Yoohwan loved the attention. For once, that smile was pointed at him instead of Junsu-hyung or Jaejoong-hyung.

He sat up and put his face in his hands.

Screwed. Yes, he was.

He moved to his computer and opened the Internet back up. A simple search and he was looking at more images and videos than he wanted to see. He swallowed and typed in, “how to have” in front of his original search.

He had to blink his eyes a few times before he could read what he wanted to read, and then he wished he hadn’t, because really, he didn’t mind kissing his brother, but doing THAT with his brother … his body was interested in the idea.

Yoohwan turned off his computer without shutting it down. He pushed away from the desk and leaned back on the chair, head back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t lie to himself, thinking of what he read. He … he wasn’t sure if he wanted any of that done to him, but there was no one better than his brother. Yoochun wouldn’t hurt him, and Yoochun would stop if Yoohwan told him, too.

He stood up with new resolve and left his bedroom, heading for Yoochun’s. His door was ajar, so Yoohwan barged in without knocking. He stopped and swallowed at the sight of Yoochun in nothing but boxers. Fuck, he’d seen his brother naked, so why was this so fucking different?

Right, the hard on being squished by his jeans.

Yoochun was on his phone, but as soon as their eyes met, he said into the phone, “Jae-babe, I’m going to have to call you back.” He hung up and put the phone on his desk. Silence settled between them, and Yoohwan looked at everything except Yoochun’s eyes. His shoulders, his waist, and stomach, his thighs and legs, his chest and their matching tattoos.

When his eyes finally landed on the tenting of Yoochun’s boxers, Yoohwan licked his lips. “Y-yes,” he said and then looked up at Yoochun’s eyes.

Yoochun smirked. “You sure?”

“Yes,” he said, stronger, and then just to prove his point, he pulled off his t-shirt. His hands were shaking, but he managed to unbutton his jeans, and then Yoochun’s fingers were around his wrists again, and their lips pressed together. Yoochun forced them back a few steps, and then his bedroom door slammed shut. He put Yoohwan’s hands around his waist and then walked backwards. When they made it to the bed, Yoochun held Yoohwan by the back of the neck and they fell as one onto Yoochun’s mattress; it was firmer than Yoohwan’s, as was Yoochun in practically everything.

Awkwardly, they shifted and moved until they were positioned diagonally on the bed, Yoohwan hovering over his brother, their lips and tongues moving in a sloppy kiss. Yoochun finished unbuttoning Yoohwan’s pants and shoved both hands into his boxer.

Yoohwan broke away with a cry when his hyung fisted his cock, perfectly, smooth fingers scraping across it. His other hand pushed at Yoohwan’s clothes, lowering them enough that Yoochun could cup his ass.

“H-hyung,” Yoohwan said, trying to breathe.

“Yes, Hwannie?” Yoochun asked, calm, like he didn’t have Yoohwan’s cock in his hand.

Yoohwan whimpered. His brain was so confused, his body so pleasured, and being jerked off by someone else’s hand was making it hard to think.

“Kiss me,” Yoochun commanded, and Yoohwan did, leaned down and pressed their lips together as the pleasure and incredulity and insanity and craziness and pleasure, oh my god, the pleasure, finished rushing through him and with a startled cry against his brother’s lips, he came, splattering puddles of white over Yoochun’s stomach and chest.

Yoohwan collapsed, gasping.

After a moment, one of Yoochun’s arms encircled his back. There were sounds above him that sounded like Yoochun was sucking his fingers clean, but Yoohwan didn’t want to think about that.

“You still with me, dongsaeng?”

“Sort of.”

Yoochun chuckled. He held Yoohwan securely and then rolled them over, so Yoohwan was on his back. He still couldn’t move. He barely noticed when Yoochun finished pulling his pants and boxers off.

Yoochun kissed him softly. “I love you, Yoohwan. More than anyone, more than anything. I will never forget when we were younger and scared and lonely and we would hold onto each other. I promised myself then, and I will promise you now that I will never, ever let anything bad happen to you. Ever.”

Yoohwan smiled. “I love you, too, hyung.”

Yoochun kissed him again, harder, more demanding and Yoohwan let himself go. He stopped trying to control where his hands went, what noises he made, how his body responded to his brother’s touch. His hands became familiar with the curves of Yoochun’s shoulders, the ridges of his spine, the valleys of his hips.

“Hyung?” he managed.

“What?”

“I … I want to—” He didn’t know how to express what he wanted.

Yoochun pulled away from his lips and smiled. “What do you want, Hwannie?”

“I—” He pushed Yoochun away, only far enough so he could roll on his stomach.

“Hwannie?”

“Touch me and … yeah … just I want to feel your skin—” Yoohwan was glad he had his face buried in a pillow to hide his blush.

Yoochun’s heat settled over him, skin on skin, and his hard cock nestled against Yoohwan’s ass. Lips pressed against his neck. Yoohwan shivered. A gentle hand ran up and down his side.

“Like this?” Yoochun whispered.

Yoohwan nodded, unable to speak through the warmth he felt on his body.

Yoochun continued to kiss and bite at his skin, across his shoulders and neck, down his back. His hands roved over every inch, dipping to his sides, tangling in his hair.

Yoohwan was hard again in about five minutes.

“What about me, little bro?” Yoochun asked in English. “When is it my turn?”

Yoohwan shook his head. “I … I’m too … I can’t, hyung. Just … do it. I don’t think … I can’t think. I just want to feel you.”

Yoochun placed a kiss to his spine, tongue trailing down. His hands gripped Yoohwan’s ass.

Yoohwan shivered as Yoochun massages the clenched muscles.

“Relax, bro,” Yoochun said, continuing in English. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know, hyung. I know.”

Yoochun settled behind him. “Bend your knees a bit.”

The request permeated Yoohwan’s lust-filled mind, and he pulled his knees underneath him. His brother’s hands ran up and down the back of his thighs and ass.

“You are so beautiful,” Yoochun whispered and placed a gentle kiss on each curve of his ass before moving lower, covering the skin in bites and licks and kisses.

With the first touch of a tongue to his hole, Yoohwan cried out, clutching the pillow tighter.

“Feel good?”

“Yes, more, please, hyung.”

Yoohwan squeezed his eyes shut as Yoochun licked him over and over. He whimpered when the pad of a finger joined, sliding up as the tongue slid down, meeting in the middle to press against his hole lightly, and then another circuit, up and down, up and down. Yoohwan’s head was swimming, body thrumming with pleasure.

“Hyung, I … I…”

“It’s okay, Hwannie. Stroke yourself if you need to come. I’m no where near done playing with you yet.”

Yoohwan groaned and wrapped a shaking hand around his cock. He stroked fast, mouth open, moans muffled by the pillow that slowly soaked with drool. He screamed in pleasure when Yoochun pressed a finger into his body, past the ring of sensitive muscles, but only just, running the finger in circles, followed closely by his tongue.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung,” he shouted into the pillow. He ripped his face away from it, gasping, eyes shut tightly.

“Yoochun!”

Everything went bright and then dark, his orgasm crashing through him. A firm hand on his hip kept him from collapsing. Lips pressed against his thigh, and traveled up the curve of his ass. The after effect of the orgasm faded, but didn’t disappear. Tingles of pleasure continued to ricochet around his body as Yoochun finger-fucked him.

“Hold tight, okay, dongsaeng?” Yoochun said and with a light slap on Yoohwan’s hip, he pulled his fingers away and climbed off the bed.

Yoohwan whined. “Hyung.”

“Just a second,” Yoochun said and opened a drawer. “We cannot do this without lube. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Yoohwan nodded. Yoochun showed him a bright green bottle and then settled again on the bed behind him. Yoohwan watched as his hyung poured a clear liquid onto his fingers and spread them around each other. With one hand planted on Yoohwan’s ass, Yoochun slipped his finger inside Yoohwan again.

Yoohwan’s eyes shut with a moan.

“You okay?”

“Yes.”

Yoochun paused, and then another finger pushed in, stretching him. It was … so weird. Yoochun twisted his fingers and Yoohwan winced and flinched as a tiny bit of pain flipped up his spine. It was gone almost as soon as it was there, replaced by an uncomfortable feeling of too much, too full, and he shifted.

Yoochun again paused.

But Yoohwan rotated his hips, and both fingers slipped deeper inside him. He moaned, wanton, head back, neck arched.

Yoochun chuckled and kissed Yoohwan’s lower back. “Feel good?”

“Feels … weird.”

Yoochun laughed against his skin. “Yeah, the first time always feels weird. It doesn’t hurt?”

“No. A little, not really.”

Yoochun added his tongue again.

Yoohwan whimpered. “Now that feels good.”

A quick sudden flash of pleasure shot through him and he cried out, thrusting back onto Yoochun’s fingers.

“Ah,” Yoochun said, voice barely registering around the sudden cloud of need in Yoowhan’s brain. “The prostate.”

Yoochun twisted his fingers again, pulling another startled moan from Yoowhan. He chuckled again and the more cool liquid puddle on his body.

“I’m going to add one more finger, okay?”

“Yes.”

The third finger hurt. Yoowhan tightened against the intrusion, whimpering as they stretched and filled him further.

“You need to breath, Hwannie. Relax.”

Yoohwan took deep breaths, willing his body to unclench.

“Better. Relax.” The fingers twisted, pulling another cry from him as a twinge of pain zinged up his skin.

“You’re alright, bro,” Yoochun said. “So beautiful, and so hot. Just relax and tell me when you’re ready, okay? You’re amazing.”

Yoohwan listened to Yoochun’s praise and quiet deep scratchy voice. The voice he used to whisper into the microphone during concerts. It had always given Yoohwan goose bumps, and now it calmed him and his breathing stayed close to gasping, but no longer panicked. He felt himself relax and shifted his hips back, against the intrusion of Yoochun’s fingers.

“There you go,” Yoochun said, voice still low. He twisted his fingers again and the tiny twinge of pain was gone in a moment.

“Wow,” Yoohwan said.

Yoochun chuckled. “Better?”

“Still weird, but yes.” Yoohwan buried his face back into the pillow as Yoochun’s fingers spread him open, pushed in deeper, sped up and slowed down. His other hand never stopped touching his back, along his hip, his shoulders and arm. Nails scraping down his spine. The faded pleasure was growing again.

And then Yoochun removed his fingers.

Yoohwan whined. “What the hell, bro?” he asked, and turned to look at him.

Yoochun smiled at him.

Yoohwan’s eyes went wide as he saw Yoochun covering his cock in lube. And his cock was a lot bigger than three fingers.

“This is going to fucking hurt, isn’t it?”

Yoochun laughed. “Yes.”

“Nice, bro. Laughing at my misfortune.”

“And you’re making jokes as a defense mechanism.”

“Learned it from you.”

Yoochun fell over his body and their lips met. “I’m glad I get to teach you other things.” His cock slipped over Yoohwan’s hole and they both moaned into the kiss.

“Just remember,” Yoochun said, “relax, breathe, and I’ve been wanting this for so fucking long that I’m not going to last more than a few minutes.”

Yoohwan laughed. “I’ll try not to get bored.”

Yoochun bit down on his shoulder. Yoohwan hissed in pleasure, and then yelped when a firm hand slapped his ass.

“Insolence.”

Yoohwan smiled. Yoochun kissed his cheek and then pulled back. Yoohwan clutched his pillow. Once again, three fingers pressed into him and he moaned, pushing back, but they were only in him for a moment.

The blunt head of Yoochun’s cock was next and Yoohwan tried his best to relax. And fuck it hurt, it really, really hurt as Yoochun pressed forward. Yoohwan buried his head in the pillow and waited. Yoochun’s hand rubbed in soothing circles on his back. His rough voice, lower, more rough than words, filled Yoohwan’s ears. It did hurt, but he remembered to breathe, counting the breaths as his eyes squeezed out tears that he would never admit to Yoochun.

It took forever, and then didn’t, and just as suddenly, Yoochun was kissing him again, and his body settled down, and he couldn’t hide his tears, but his brother held him and kissed him again and again, much as he had comforted him before.

“You okay?” Yoochun whispered.

“Yes.”

A dull ache spread from his ass to his lower back, but it was nothing worse than what a hard work out produced.

“I’m going to go fill the tub with water. Want to soak with me?”

“Yes.”

Yoochun kissed him, tongue dipping into his mouth, hand caressing his cheek. “I love you, Hwannie.”

“I love you, hyung.”

**Two weeks later:**

Yoohwan didn’t take his eyes off Yoochun as his mom kissed his forehead and then went to the other side of the table and kissed Yoochun’s. She said something on her way out and Yoohwan made an appropriate response.

As soon as the front door slammed behind her, Yoohwan jumped from his chair and barreled down the hall, Yoochun sliding after him. Yoochun’s bedroom was closer and he flung the door open. His cock was already hard and he was half naked before Yoochun made it into the bedroom.

“Eager?”

“Fuck, hyung, it’s been three days.”

Yoochun laughed. “Three long, long days.”

“Next time, I’m going to Japan with you.”

Yoochun captured his lips in a heated kiss. Yoohwan unbuckled his pants and pushed them down, gripping Yoochun’s cock with a rough stroke that had Yoochun hissing into the kiss.

“Fuck me,” Yoohwan growled and then pushed away from him. He was naked in record time and on his back, legs spread.

Yoochun chuckled and slowly undressed.

“Hyung,” Yoohwan whined, fisting his own cock.

Yoochun continued to take his time, stroking himself, getting lube from the drawer. He even climbed onto the bed at a slow pace.

After a single kiss against his brother’s lips, he growled, “Turn over.”

Yoohwan was quick to obey.

A finger pressed into him, and he cried out, back arching in utter delight as it pumped in and out of him. Yoochun did not take his time in preparation, shoving a second finger in almost immediately.

“Fuck. Hyung!”

Yoochun grinned and kissed his back and shoulder, leaving hickys along the sides of his spine. The third finger pushed in. Yoohwan was used to the pain by now, but it was gone just as fast as it came and he moaned, fucking himself on his brother’s fingers.

Yoochun bit down on his shoulder.

Yoohwan moaned, exposing his neck, and Yoochun just kept himself from biting down and leaving a visible mark. He removed his fingers and spread Yoohwan’s ass. Yoohwan whimpered, pushing back against the head of Yoochun’s cock.

“Hold still, bro,” Yoochun said, a hand on his lower back.

Yoohwan shivered as he tried to calm his eagerness. He cried out as the head of Yoochun’s cock breached him, and unable to help himself, he thrust back, taking too much too soon, but not caring.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said and fell over him, hands on either side of Yoohwan’s shoulders, pushing himself deeper.

“Move, move, move, please, hyung, please.”

Yoochun moved, a quick in and out, making them both moan, and then another, until he settled in a rhythm, barely holding himself up over his squirming brother. Yoohwan lifted his hips, braced himself on his elbows and met each one of Yoochun’s thrusts. Lust and pleasure coiled through him, twisted through his moans.

Yoochun gasped his name, right in his ear, in that low, husky voice and it heightened everything about the moment. Yoochun licked the side of his face, and Yoohwan lifted his head into it. Fingers turned his face and their lips met in a sloppy kiss, ruined a few moments later when Yoochun shuddered, arching with a cry and slamming into Yoohwan violently, their skin slapping together.

“Fuck, Hwannie, fuck.”

Yoohwan lifted his ass higher, crying out at the sudden change in angle and rocking back into Yoochun. He managed to get a hand underneath him, around his cock stroking almost double time to their fucking. It was enough though and without much warning, Yoohwan’s orgasm crashed over him, blinding him as he screamed.

Yoochun whimpered, holding Yoohwan’s hips, increasing his thrusts and crying out through his own release, as he pumped Yoohwan full of come.

They collapsed as one, deep breaths matching.

“Are you staying the night?” Yoohwan asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. Shower?”

“No.”

Yoohwan didn’t have much time to be surprised as Yoochun flipped him over. He spread Yoohwan’s legs, hands behind his knees and shoved his cock back into his body.

Yoohwan whimpered, trying to arch up, fingers gripping into Yoochun’s forearms.

“Not done with you yet,” Yoochun muttered, and started fucking him again.

Through the increasing fuzz in his brain, Yoohwan smiled. He wasn’t done with Yoochun either, he doubted he ever would be.

Yoochun leaned down and kissed him, slowing his thrusts. “What are you smiling for?”

“Love you, is all,” Yoohwan said and gasped as Yoochun twisted one of his nipples.

“Love you, too, bro.”

Their lips met again, and once again in the gorgeous voice, Yoochun whispered, “Forever.”


End file.
